Do They Swing That Way?
by bunnyb
Summary: I think the title says it all. :)


An Essay Discussing a Subject Upon Which I Have Spent Numerous Minutes Reflecting On and Which Conveniently Enough Happens to be the Topic of this Dissertation

            Yesterday a good friend of mine asked me what was going on between Hiei and Kurama from FUNimation's latest animé project, Yu*Yu*Hakusho.  Regretfully, I had to inform her that nothing was going on.  And as far as American television would go, nothing ever would go on.  She asked me how it was possible for some form of relationship not to exist between the two demons.  She used a recently aired episode to back up her query.  While the name eludes me, it was the episode in which Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara were racing up the stairs to aid Yusuke in the defeat of the final Saint Beast.  Kuwabara complains about the multitude of demons attacking them, and whines that they will be of no help to Yusuke because they will be too tired. Kurama then says that tired hands are better than no hands at all.  Hiei informs Kuwabara that he is going to continue fighting with or without him.  Kurama agrees and both continue to destroy demons as they make their way up the stairs. "If this doesn't have sexual overtones, then nothing does," she said to me.  Unfortunately for those of us out there hoping for that special something between Hiei and Kurama, that never happens in the original manga, or in the t.v. show.  I could be mistaken about this information, but as far as I know, not only is it never stated that they get together, but it is never even clearly established if there is a potential – do they even "swing that way"?

            Seeing as that is summer, and I have an ideal job which I only work between 10 and 15 hours a week at, I have had time to form my own suppositions about the sexuality of the four main characters of Y*Y*H.  I ask all readers to please keep in mind these are only my opinions, and have been formed from my exposure to the first four books of the manga, through the Saint Beast episodes in the animé, multitudes of fan fiction and doujinshi (which I am probably misspelling) work, information accumulated from web sites, and admittedly some influence of the opinions of my friends and sister.  So.  Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, eh?

            There is something about Yusuke to me that says "straight," and I am not just talking about Keiko.  Yusuke always seems very calm and collected, (in no way am I implying that only heterosexuals are), and his confidence and tendency to be in charge implies that he has no question about his sexuality.  He knows what he is, and has no qualms about it.  Based on his interactions with (and reactions to) Keiko, it seems to me that the only logical interpretation of such behavior is that he is attracted to her, and therefore is not gay.  It has come to my attention however (mainly based on some well written fan fiction) that Yusuke could be a homosexual – if he had to be.  Yusuke is the leader of Team Urameshi, and it is fitting that he is so.  He performs the job very well, and strikes me as being the natural leader, which only assists his position of authority over the team.  It is an authority he does not take lightly, and does not abuse.  He assumes his responsibilities, and performs them to the best of his abilities.  Part of his responsibility is towards the other members of the team.  He obviously cares about them, and helps them in whatever ways it takes to make them happy and safe.  If his job had to extend to physically comforting then, I believe he would act with little hesitation. While he may not be entirely comfortable with it, his sense of loyalty and compassion would convince him that he must do what needs to be done.  Technically, this would not make him gay because, while he would be doing it consensually, he would not be doing it of his own desire of the person, but of his own desire to take care of his team.

            Admittedly this is a quote taken directly from a work of fan fiction that, for the life of me, I cannot recall who it was by or what it was called, but I believe it sums up the point I am about to make quite perfectly: "Kuwabara probably has a Property of Yukina tag stamped onto him somewhere – we just haven't found it yet."  Kuwabara is very deeply, passionately, and loudly in love with Yukina, and not even Hiei's death threats seem to put a damper on his enthusiasm.  Not to dissipate the strength with which he worships the Ice Maiden, but within the first five seconds of meeting Botan, he is deeply entranced and is declaring his love for her.  And, if I recall correctly, offering his hand in marriage, but my memory of that episode is a little fuzzy.  While admittedly he exhibits some rather feminine tendencies (like the fact that he becomes a total mush ball when it comes to his cat – it is adorably sweet, but nevertheless effeminate), I do not believe that this is enough to assume he might be gay.  Also, could he really be seen in a relationship with any other member of the team?  He seems far too squeamish compared to Kurama's experience, and Hiei would probably skin him alive.  They get in enough arguments over Yukina.  Yusuke is the only person I could potentially see him involving himself with, simply because Yusuke treats him as a friend and equal, which the others tend not to do.  Kuwabara finds a kindred spirit in Yusuke, and also, as I have mentioned, Yusuke would act in whatever manner is necessary of him as their leader.  Other than that unlikely exception, it seems that there is little doubt for Kuwabara to be anything other than Yukina's faithful follower.

            It is said that gender preferences are not the result of whatever mood one is in on a given day.  I have heard about studies that have pinpointed a gene that actually determines what your sexuality will be.  Obviously, there is always the potential that a person could be faking the type of lifestyle they choose to lead, but in general I like to believe that one is a certain way because they really are that way, if that makes sense.  My point in this matter is that I think that if you are born to be straight, then that's how you will be your whole life.  If you are born to be gay, then gay you will be.  In Kurama's previous life, gender was irrelevant.  He took it wherever he could get it, and it did not matter from whence it came.  It is my belief that if it had mattered to him whether his partners were male or female, then he would only have slept with whatever gender he preferred.  He was powerful enough that he could have had lovers from the same gender without waiting that much longer in between.  While he was born again, and raised in a vastly different manner than in his previous lifetime, I do not think that this would alter his mindset enough to change his preferences.  Since his bisexuality was clearly established in his previous lifetime, I see no reason why that would not follow him into the next.  It's obvious that he appeals to both men and women, and as much as he might like to forget about his days as a demon, enough of the Youko is probably still within him that he would beattracted to both genders.

            In his own way, Hiei confuses me more than any of the other boys.  This could be because I have read many different interpretations of why he is the way he is.  A lonely, isolated childhood, a life of thievery, and then suddenly being thrown into a group where others depended on him, and where he had to depend on others would leave anyone confused, but then add in a twin sister, a black dragon and a flirty fox spirit, and basically, you're screwed.  The only question is however, who is dear Hiei hoping to be screwed by?  Honestly sometimes I think he might be asexual.  I've read stories about Koorimes being able to reproduce by themselves.  True the child was little more then a genetic copy, but nevertheless, Hiei needed no one else to bear it.  Hiei makes a regular practice of distancing himself from everyone, so I find it difficult to make an assumption as to his gender preferences.  The easy way out would be to simply say he must be gay, because the only person he could possibly spend the rest of his life with is Kurama (I mean really, who else would put up with the little bastard?), but sometimes I have doubts.  Maybe the only person he could spend his life with is Kurama because he is the only one who tries to understand him.  Kurama is the only one who really could understand him, being a fellow demon, thief, and owner of a lost innocence.  Kurama happens to be male, but Hiei does not look at it in such terms.  If Kurama was female, I believe Hiei would still have the same feelings for him.  Because he is male, I suppose then it would make him gay.  I still however, support the belief that he is asexual.

            So, in conclusion, I still have no definite answers as to who is what way and why.  I have only my own thoughts on the matter, as unfounded as they may be.  Perhaps someday the real truth will be revealed (or I'll just watch the whole t.v. series and still have no idea, which is entirely possible).  Until convinced otherwise however, I will continue to support that Yusuke is straight unless circumstances prove something else to be necessary, Kuwabara is Yukina's lap dog, Kurama still plays for both teams, and Hiei is just asexual.  Thank you, and have a nice day.

P.S. – I don't own any of these characters.  I simply spend my free time speculating about them.  Oh, and yes, I know I end a sentence with a preposition, but as Mandé says, it suits my writing style. ~*~*~*~*~


End file.
